


Things Are Simpler Than They Seem

by KJynx



Series: DannyMay2020 [10]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gen, Injury, and little safe places all over town, anyway, danny has medical experience, dannymay2020, im rambling, like seriously who knows where he'll end up after a fight, or if he just needs to hide, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJynx/pseuds/KJynx
Summary: DannyMay2020 day 11: doctorValerie gets badly injured, and is surprised when Phantom decides to help her out.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Danny Fenton/Valerie Gray
Series: DannyMay2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727494
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	Things Are Simpler Than They Seem

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at titles. and summaries. anyway. i told you id be writing more of these two idiots.

It had happened during one of Phantom’s almost-daily fights with the mechanical hunter ghost, Skulker. She had seen an opening to take  _ both  _ down.

…And she had missed it, getting caught in a crossfire and knocked into a wall, hitting her head on a large chunk of road. And now her suit had several holes in it, and she was bleeding out from her side and probably the back of her head, unable to stand. She was going to die. She was in her enemies’ mercy with a likely lethal wound and with no way to defend herself. She was going to die.

She wished she had been able to tell her boyfriend about her "side job." Or told her dad how much she appreciated him. And now she would never get to. There was no way anyone would find her, if the ghosts didn't decide to kill her first. She closed her eyes and lay there, thoughts scattered as she lost more and more blood, listening as the fight went on.

When it finally got quiet, she managed to crack an eye open. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Phantom flying down to her.

.

She awoke on a cot in a dark room, the only light coming from the ghostly glow of Phantom as he rummaged through a drawer.

“Oh good, you’re awake. How are you feeling?” He looked over to her and smiled. “I, ah, hope you don’t mind. I may have brought you to a sort of makeshift hospital of sorts? You were passed out in a pile of rubble with a nasty wound on your side there and a fairly bad gash on the back of your head, and I figured you wouldn’t want me to take you to a doctor.” He held up a bottle of something triumphantly. “Ha! Found it! I couldn’t get any of the good stuff, but I  _ do _ have ibuprofen, Tylenol, and some over-the-counter codeine, which, if combined, still works pretty well. I already cleaned and stitched up your side, and cleaned up the one on your head, and you’ve almost certainly got a concussion, but I couldn’t check until you woke up. So, how do you feel?”

In all honesty, everything hurt and she had a throbbing migraine, and even sitting up made her incredibly dizzy, but she didn’t trust Phantom, no matter how friendly or helpful he seemed. So instead, she said “What’s it to you? I’m fine.” If she didn’t know any better, she’d say he looked almost hurt.

“Aw, c’mon Val. Don’t be like that. You are  _ not _ fine, and I just want to help. I cross my heart and hope to… Hm. Cross my heart and hope to live? That I don’t have any ulterior motives or anything. I promise I won’t harm you in any way, shape, or form. Just let me help you, okay? I know what I’m doing and I understand.” He smiled again. “Trust me, I have  _ plenty _ of experience dealing with shit like this. Why do you think we have these all set up? Have you  _ seen _ the number of fights I get into daily?”

“We? Who’s we?” Valerie asked. Who else was he working with? He looked confused, and then a little panicked.

“Huh? I never said anything about anyone else.”

“Yes, you did. You said  _ we  _ have  _ these _ set up. That indicates that not only are you working with someone, but that you have multiple of these little hideaways. Where exactly are we anyway?”

He sighed. “No, I didn’t. And we’re just in one of the abandoned warehouses on the edge of town. Now stop changing the subject and tell me how you’re feeling so I know how else to treat you.”

She sighed too. “I’m dizzy, and a little nauseous, and I have a throbbing migraine and I feel like I’m dying,” she grumbled, wincing.

“Yeah, sounds like a concussion. I have some Zofran, too, if you want. For the nausea.” He grabbed another bottle from the drawer. “If you want, you could hide out here for a couple days to recover some more. I could cover for you.” He gave her a handful of pills and a water bottle. “Take these.”

“You’re a ghost. How well can you cover for me? Besides, I'm not like you; I have a life, one that I can't just disappear from whenever I want to.”

Silence, and then he chuckled. “Yeah, that’s fair. I guess I should get you home soon, then. Until then, you need to rest. You lost a lot of blood." He paused. "But if you ever need any medical supplies or even just a place to hide out for a while, you were right about me having multiple places like this. Feel free to use any; they’ve all got a green star painted onto one of the outer walls. Take it as a sign of friendship, or at least to show that I’m not your enemy.”

And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving her to think over quite a few things.


End file.
